As computer software and hardware have become more powerful and advanced, media environments, such as video game environments, have become richer and more realistic. Graphics, movement of characters and avatars, and the interaction of various visual elements have all become increasingly realistic. Despite the advances in other aspects of media environments, however, providing realistic sound remains extremely difficult and computationally complex. Conventional approaches to simulating realistic sound also typically requires developers to hard code for specific sound environments, which is very human intensive and does not allow for adapting to changes in the media environment and/or new media environments.